Where the Angels go when they die
by Skylinemaster
Summary: Alternate Earth. A place of where the Angels go to learn humanity after they die for a chance to get into paradise with God. Can these Angels learn to live among the humans, or are they too far gone to change? Set from season 4 onward.
1. Premise

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a Supernatural fanfiction piece. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural

* * *

><p>Alternate Earth.<p>

It is the same, but different, in many ways, than the Earth we know and love.

While most people here believe in the existence of Angels, those on Alternate Earth, don't.

Angels, Demons, and supernatural things are only read in fairy tales, movies, and the occasional fringe religious movement turned cult's writings.

And that is the truth of Alternate Earth. No supernatural things exist on the Alternate Earth except on the pages of a book, or the screen playing a movie.

And that is the way he left it.

God.

The Biblical God, the one who created everything, intended it to be.

Here was an Earth, untouched by his first or second born children, and left to his perfect creatures to roam and rule over the plants and beasts of this land.

Free from Leviathan, Angels, Demons, and the supernatural, Alternate Earth flourished on the same trajectory as regular Earth did.

God smiled at this, as it showed the potential in humanity that he had long recognized.

His first and second children however, didn't.

Leviathan, as he knew them, would simply turn the humans into cattle, showing this best to simply be pieces of meat on the platter on some Leviathan's table.

God, as much as he loved his Angels, knew that most Angels were indifferent, and even cruel to his greatest creatures.

God knew that many of them had lost sight of their true purpose.

The Angels were to help the Humans, not harm them.

God thought of the perfect way to educate his children about the limitless potential of humanity.

Angels, in the rare instance they die, go to one out of two places.

If the Angel was good in its life, God takes them to live in Paradise, an eternal realm that is completely separate from Heaven. Here, the Angels and God live in harmony for the rest of eternity, until the end of times, when Heaven and Paradise will be absorbed as one.

If the Angel was bad however, a much different fate awaited them.

A fate far worse than the torture in Heaven's dungeons could ever hope on inflicting.

No, they did not go to Hell or Purgatory.

They went to Alternate Earth.

It is here that God plans on having the Angel, whether in prideful or arrogant, sent to atone by living among the Humans.

Currently, there are no Angels living here.

The Angels haven't walked on Earth since the time of the carpenter's son.

But change is coming.

God knows that Lilith, Lucifer's first twisted soul, is breaking the seals to free his son Lucifer from his cage.

The Apocalypse is going to happen, and there will be Angels dying, as much as that pains God.

God knew of the first Angel to live on Alternate Earth.

This Angel killed several other Angels, but those were good Angels, and as such, they will be sent to live in Paradise with God.

God looked on as another one of his Angels killed the first Angel with her blade and sent him to Alternate Earth.

"This is your time to atone. Live among the humans, and prove your humanity to me, Uriel."

* * *

><p>Please follow, favorite, and review. Your reviews tell me what I am doing right and wrong, as your input is valuable to me as a writer.<p>

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	2. Uriel

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another chapter of Where Angels go when they die.

"Speech."

'Thought.'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural.

* * *

><p>Uriel awoke in a fright.<p>

'How is this possible?'

He thought as he opened his eyes.

He saw the night sky, but how was that possible?

He's dead.

Or at least he should be.

He remembers Castiel, and Anael.

That bitch stuck an Angel Blade into his neck, killing him.

So why isn't he dead?

He picked himself up off the ground, eyeing his surroundings as he dusted himself off.

He was in a dark alley.

There was a dumpster, and several trash bags near it. There were several shady looking people, glancing warily at Uriel's direction. They were huddled together,

"What you looking at, old man?"

One of them shouting at Uriel.

Uriel frowned as he made his way towards the group, numbering three Humans, two of them of white skinned and the last one dark skinned.

"Looking at you, mud monkey."

Uriel said as he put his palm on the lone black one. Nothing happened as Uriel felt a sudden stinging in his body.

Uriel looked down in shock as he saw blood coming out, and a foreign sensation.

Pain.

'I-I'm Human?'

Uriel collapsed as he put his hand over the stab wound.

"Let's get the fuck out of here."

One of the Humans said as Uriel felt the world go to darkness.

'I'm not dead?'

Uriel questioned as he opened his eyes.

He looked at where he was.

It was a white room, and there was a person there.

"Good, you're awake."

The young woman said to him.

"Where am I?"

Uriel asked as he felt weakness in his body.

"You're in the hospital."

Hospital? The place that Humans go to when they need wounds tended to. It confirmed the fact that Uriel is Human, and he dreaded that when it dawned on him.

"What happened to me?"

He asked as the nurse looked at a clipboard.

"You were stabbed. You suffered a puncture wound in your lower abdomen, and sustained some internal bleeding, but you are expected to make a full recovery."

Uriel frowned at this information as he felt another foreign sensation in his body. His stomach growled and he felt empty.

Uriel knew what this meant.

"Can I have some food?"

After Uriel was released from the hospital, he wandered around, looking for information on where he was.

He went to the place that the Humans call a library, and started reading.

He noted that everything was remarkably similar to his own place.

'Is this an alternate Earth?'

Uriel pondered as his stomach grumbled.

He reached into his vessel's pockets and found some money.

Uriel left the library, and walked into a convenience store, purchasing a candy bar and making note of how much money he had remaining.

'98 dollars, and 72 cents.'

Uriel wasn't stupid.

He knew that in order to sustain his now Human form, he needed to acquire money somehow.

He walked out of the store and felt cold, another foreign sensation to him.

'It is 2:07pm. I need to find shelter for nighttime shortly.'

Uriel thought as he looked to his left.

There, in the screen of a tv was the mud monkey.

Dean Winchester, followed by the word, Supernatural.

Uriel walked across the street to get a better look as he heard a honking sound.

He turned his head too late as he was hit by a massive 18-wheel truck and sent flying in the air.

Uriel flew thirty meters and landing on the hard pavement on his head.

Uriel has died.

Again.

God shook his head at this.

"You've failed, Uriel."

* * *

><p>Please review, follow, or favorite.<p>

Next chapter will most likely be Anna Milton/Anael.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	3. Anael

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of Where the Angels when they die.

"Speech."

'Thought.'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes to the beeping of her alarm clock.<p>

Anna Milton looked up to see her ceiling.

A pink ceiling and a pink room.

Anna sat up in bed, clearly confused as to why she was in her room.

'I'm dead?'

She remembered everything.

Who she was, and what happened to her.

Her name was Anna Milton, but her true name is Anael, an angel of God.

She went back to 1978 to prevent Sam Winchester's birth, which prevents him from becoming Lucifer's vessel.

Then he showed up.

The Archangel Michael possessed John Winchester, and he killed her.

She remembers it.

Her body being frozen in place.

She wanted to run, but she couldn't. She was frozen in place by fear. She knew it was useless to fight back against him.

He obliterated her, so why was she back.

Anna looked at the calendar near her computer.

_September 18, 2008_

The day she heard the Angels talk.

Anna closed her eyes and focused.

Nothing.

She could hear nothing. No Angels talking about the Winchesters. She couldn't hear the Angels at all.

She heard a knock on the door as she told the person who knocked to enter.

"Anna, it is time for school."

Her mother, Amy Milton, said.

'College? Yes, Connor Beverly Community College.'

Anna thought strangely as she got out of bed.

* * *

><p>Anna clutched her bag tightly as she walked on Connor Beverly Community College campus.<p>

She glanced around as she walked towards the entrance.

'Everything's the same.'

Indeed it was.

The people she knew, the buildings she went to on the daily basis, everything.

'Is this Michael's form of punishing me?'

Anna thought as she made her way into the lecture hall where she has philosophy class.

* * *

><p>"Anna Milton."<p>

Anna smiled as her name was called.

It has been over just over two years since Anna came back to college. During this time, she finished her studies in Journalism at an unprecedented pace.

She graduated Connor Beverly Community College within a year, and to the surprise of everyone, got accepted into the UC Berkeley Graduate School of Journalism.

She thrived in the school, completing both her Bachelor and Master's Degree Photojournalism in less than one year.

It was easy for her.

While not an Angel anymore means no superhuman strength or speed, Anna retained her knowledge about everything that has happened in the course of humanity, making tests and assignments that much easier.

She breezed through this school with high marks and was hounded by job offers before she graduated. Anna knew that she had jobs coming in, but focused on the person with the diploma in front of her.

She shook his hand, and smiled towards her parents, who were waving in the audience.

* * *

><p>A week after the graduation ceremony, Anna walked into the GE Building in Midtown Manhattan in New York City. GE Building, also known 30 Rockefeller Plaza, is the headquarters of NBC News<p>

She is there for a job interview as her grades and numerous letters of recommendations have made her the most sought after college graduation in the United States.

Anna is wearing business attire as she made her way to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Human Resources for a job interview."

Anna stated as the woman behind the desk typed into the computer.

"ID."

She said as Anna pulled out her California driver's license.

The old woman glanced at it before pointing to the elevator on Anna's right.

"Take the elevator to the seventh floor, and tell the guard there you are here for an interview."

Anna followed the instructions of the woman to the letter, causing her to end up in front of an open door. The inhabitant of the room is sitting in a black office swivel chair, so his, or her identity is concealed from Anna.

Anna knocked on the door as the person, a male, said to come in.

Anna's smiled quickly flipped when the male swiveled his chair to face Anna.

"Zachariah."

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed that.<p>

Next chapter will most likely be Zachariah.

Please follow, favorite, and review.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
